Fastest Hero Alive Ch 8
Chapter Eight: The Breakdown “I am never taking my Cheerio’s for granted ever again. As a matter of fact, I don’t think I will ever eat anything else ever again,” groaned Malcolm from the back seat. “I am right there with you buddy, I’m so full that I won’t be able to move for a week,” I replied from the passenger seat. “Well you’re going to have to because we still have a day’s drive ahead of us and with the way things are going we not make it there for another 2 days!” I could tell Erika was mad, but not at us as far as I could tell. We were all worried about how Megan was going back at camp. It was true, we still had a day’s drive ahead of us so there wasn’t much time to fight off monsters. Plus, we were three for three with the places we had visited so even stopping to use a restroom could result in some kind of sea serpent popping out of the sink. “Listen Erika, the next time we stop we will send an Iris message to camp to see how Megan was doing. I know you’re scared and if you had joined us in our meal from the start we would have all been in that place forever.” “Or until our stomach’s exploded,” Malcolm stated from the back seat. “Not now Malcolm, but anyway, thank you for trying to get us out there.” “That’s the problem,” she said as tears began to form in her eyes, “I haven’t been able to help at all. The automatons just walked right through my thorn bushes and I couldn’t even get you two out of a stupid All You Can Eat Buffet. ''I couldn’t even make a medical herb to cure Megan. What good am I?” I was speechless, I didn’t know what to say and my mind was racing a mile a minute and normally for me, a mile a minute was me taking it easy. I opened my mouth to say something but the words just weren’t coming to me. “That’s not true,” Malcolm had said from the back seat. I turned to him and saw this serious look on his face. “Stop thinking like that this very second. You have more strength in you than you know and I will not tolerate you bringing yourself down. How many times have we been attacked, only for you to come and save us? No offense Swift, but without you he would have been torn to pieces by that harpy at the airport. He would be in much worse shape too if you hadn’t given him that nectar back at Otto’s. That’s not even counting all the times we had gone on missions before this and your plans had saved our lives. Now…I’m going to go to sleep and when I wake up you better be back to your old self again.” The tears in Erika's eyes had dried up and she had a smile on her face like nothing else in the world mattered. I envied Malcolm, I really did. He always had the right thing to say when the time came for him to say something. Meanwhile I was still sitting in my seat with my mouth open hoping something smart would come out. Nothing did so I said something else. “Right, what he said.” Chapter Nine: Love and War [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:Fastest Hero Alive Category:Nolan Swift Series Category:Darkcloud1111 Category:Chapter Page